


poems for yerim

by tinyredpies532



Series: projecting.docx [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, by "yeojin", poems for "yerim", projecting.docx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyredpies532/pseuds/tinyredpies532
Summary: poems for and about choi yerim by im yeojin.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Series: projecting.docx [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. sunshine girl

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning !! will contain cringe-worthy shit c';
> 
> (is it obvious enough that I'm *very* fond of my ult yeo? and unfortunately I've developed this habit of projecting to the loona member I see myself in the most lol) 
> 
> cringe aside, hope you enjoy c:

A bright force to be reckoned with, and yet you’re the gentlest source of energy.

You unknowingly give me happiness; serotonin has nothing to do with it.

A single glance and my chest is filled to the brim, my feelings for you are overwhelming.

On days that I can’t see you, it’s expectedly dim.

( ~~I’ve seen you less than a few minutes ago, and yet I can’t wait till the next time I get to do so.~~ )

You plague my mind and surprisingly? I’m perfectly fine with it.

I want to feel the light breeze of hearing your sweet voice speaking.

There’s an expanse of stars in the sky, and still you give off something different.

My world is centered around you like the world revolves around the sun; that’s what you are to me.

I admire the things you do, the way you shine light on the whole of my being.

( ~~A dozen songs and a hundred poems can’t even begin to describe what you mean to me.~~ )

I love how real you are, something so out of reach, and yet you humble yourself down and all of a sudden you feel so tangible.

The way you are is art; even the simplest things like how you walk becomes captivating.

There’s something about you that I just can’t put into words that draws me in like a magnet.

Like a stupid moth, even, that looks to nothing but the light.

If I could grasp the hands of time, I’d ask to have met you sooner…

Because the fact that the time we have left is fleeting scares me, more than I’m willing to admit.

Had I been given more time to spend with you, or if you came into my life at an earlier time,

I could bet I’d still end up wanting the same things that I do right now.

I’d even look back on the way we used to be fondly: slightly tense and a tad bit awkward.

Nothing could have prepared me for it, the way our disposition gradually shifted into something more comfortable.

Kind of like a strong downpour that slowed down into a faint shower. ( ~~I’d be singing in the rain all the while.~~ )

Somehow, I’d like to think, that I became someone familiar in your life.

If you’d give me a chance to be something more, I would do everything in my honor to make it worth your while. ( ~~but only if you want me to.~~ )

I’ve been wandering like a cloud for quite some time anyway,

I’d love it if you’d give me a try, to be the person that you are to me, and allow me to stand by your side.

( ~~Let me be your world, my sunshine girl.~~ )

190916


	2. *untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're beside each other, no words exchanged. it's awkward, so yeojin escapes to daydreams. she writes, right beside her.

a quick visit into my head, 

again, my thoughts are filled with everything about you

can you come visit me instead? 

talk to me when I’m right there next to you.

you make my mind travel to places

even a daydream can feel as real as the world we live in

I could almost believe in fantasies

So long as you induce these feelings

190920


	3. oh

it felt like diving, falling in love

it hurt so bad, the things I never knew of

and still with you, I can’t ever get enough

oh, it's love

it felt like drowning, falling for you

you made me realize things I never knew

so little, yet so many things to do

oh, it’s you

tell me what it’s like to be (in love, but can I breathe?)

how do you manage at all? (or am I reading things wrong?)

could you ever feel the same? (I’m going insane)

I love being in love, yet I wouldn’t want to stay (let me let you go)

please,

let me let you go

190921


	4. clearly

your eyes haunt me.

I love the way they shine against the sunlight.

when I could clearly see them without the hindrance of your glasses,

I think I fell for you again, just a little bit.

but then my heart beats normally,

bitterly reminding me of feelings I **_wish_** I no longer harbor.

but then again, here I am.

was it ever really over?

I loved you, like that.

and I love you, even now.

but my feelings are different…

do I want you anymore?

190921

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this will make more sense when I finally post the yeorry rotting in my drafts c': 
> 
> until then, please enjoy picturing these in yeorry ;'D


End file.
